This disclosure relates generally to fluid meters. More specifically, this disclosure relates to wirelessly connected handheld fluid meters.
Automotive fluids, such as antifreeze and engine oil, are typically dispensed from bulk containers. For example, automotive service stations typically dispense small amounts of engine oil from a large drum using a handheld device. The handheld devices can communicate with a central fluid monitoring computer to track and record the volume of fluid dispensed from the bulk containers. Tracking and recording the volume of fluid dispensed prevents unauthorized dispensing and provides a simple way to track the overall volume dispensed, simplifying record keeping, workflow, and inventory. However, dispensing the fluid from the bulk containers does not allow the customer to visually verify the actual fluid being dispensed. To provide visual verification, a technician can show the customer a sealed container of the fluid from the original manufacturer, and the customer can then watch the fluid being dispensed to the vehicle from that container. Directly pouring the fluid into the vehicle from a sealed container occurs outside of the fluid tracking system, which can lead to inaccuracies in record keeping and work orders. As such, there is a need for a fluid dispenser capable of guiding fluid poured from a sealed container into a vehicle system while communicating data regarding the fluid dispense event.